rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Все споём
Все споём (англ. Listen Up, правильный перевод на русский — Послушай) — песня, исполняемая Беспощадной Руф, Рапунцель, разбойниками из таверны «Сладкий утёнок» и Капитаном Гвардии в эпизоде «Гнев Беспощадной Руф». Данную песню Руф мечтала публично исполнить во время своей жизни, но из-за своей застенчивости она не смогла это сделать, после чего осталась в виде духа в основанном ею трактире в лесах Короны. Благодаря помощи Рапунцель ей удалось исполнить свою мечту, после чего её душа была освобождена. Текст Русскоязычная версия = Руф: С детства я мечтала Петь и танцевать, Я для сцены рождена И здесь должна блистать. Да, мой голос сиплый, Он довольно груб, Но снилось мне, что я пою Во сне и наяву. Я пришла и сейчас будет шоу — высший класс. Пусть звучит новый хит, Всех покорит! Я ждала так долго, Страх душил меня. Слов недобрых, взглядов злых Боялась как огня. Я решила хватит — ни звука не издам Рапунцель: Но снились сны Руф: Что я пою во сне и наяву Я пришла и сейчас будет шоу — высший класс. Рапунцель: Пусть звучит новый хит Рапунцель и Руф: Всех покорит! Руф: Слова на всякий случай На биту нанесла, Я ждала когда придёт мой день. И вот собравшись духом, Запеть решилась я… Мой звук возник И в тот же миг От страха умерла. Теперь я местный призрак, Страдаю я вдвойне, Год за годом, День за днём Рапунцель: Прислушайся к себе Руф: Можно снять проклятье И песню спеть вдвоём. Владимир: Как в твоих снах Руф: Но в этих снах Мы вместе все поём… Я пришла и сейчас будет шоу — высший класс. Пусть звучит новый хит, Разбойники: Всех покорит! Большой Нос: Все сюда Аттила: Все за мной Ногокрюк: Веселей Коротышка: Вот это шоу! Разбойники: Будем петь всей толпой, всей… Руф: Стоп! Капитан Гвардии: Ты пришла, Это факт, Ты ужасна как всегда. Спеть с тобой я готов, Все сюда! Все: Все сюда, Все за мной, Веселей — вот это шоу! Хором мы все споём Руф: Все споём Все: Все споём Руф: Все споём Все: Все споём! |-| Оригинальная версия = Руф: Since I was a lassie, just a sweet young thing, all I truly longed to do was make up songs to sing Sure my voice was rotten And had a pity twang But I had dreams, and in my dreams this is what I sang Listen up, all you goons Listen up and hear my tunes Every line, boys, is mine So listen up How I yearned to sing it Still I was afraid Guess I feared they call me weird And mocked the songs I made So I shut my PIE HOLE And hid my work away Рапунцель: But you had dreams Руф: And in my dreams this is what I played Listen up, if you please Listen to my melodies Рапунцель: Folks she wrote every note Рапунцель и Руф: So listen up Руф: I kept my song a secret But carved it on this club Waiting till the perfect moment came At last I worked the nerve up And stood before the pub I let one note come through my throat And then I died of shame And now I haunt this tavern suffering for my art Years and years of doubts and fears Рапунцель: It's time to heed your heart Руф: I can end this curse now If I can end the song Владимир: Like in your dreams Руф: But in my dreams You ALL must sing along Listen up, all you thugs lift your voices and your mugs Don't be shy, let it fly! Разбойники: Listen up Большой Нос: Listen up Аттила: Listen here Ногокрюк: Raise the roof Коротышка: And rock the house! Разбойники: Make it loud, sing it proud, listen... Руф: WAIT! Капитан Гвардии: Listen up, listen close You're disgusting, old and gross! But your song is quite strong Listen up Все: Listen up, listen up Everybody raise your cup Here's to Ruth, that's the truth Listen up Руф: Listen up Все: Listen up Руф: Listen up Все: Listen up Галерея Listen Up - GERMAN - Tangled The Series (with lyrics)|Немецкоязычная версия песни Listen Up - FRENCH - Tangled The Series|Французскоязычная версия песни Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»